


You’ll be a Great Daddy

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [14]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Garry and Avocato are excited about their little one on its way...





	You’ll be a Great Daddy

The two were sitting there enjoying some TV, well... technically it was three.

It's been a few weeks since Gary found out they were having a little one, and the two were ecstatic about the baby. ”I love you Gare...” Avocato said softly as he leaned down to kiss his partner’s head.

”You too KitKat...” Gary leaned into the Ventrexian’s side. Avocato smiles and brings his hand to his partner’s stomach. He could barely feel much difference yet, but he knew... he knew his little one was in there...

”I still can't believe this is happening Baby..!” Gary smiled, ”Me neither... It's... Really incredible...” he said softly, resting his hand over the other’s. Avocato chuckled softly. ”Are you nervous at all?”

...

”A little... I mean- I'm carrying our future kid..! AND, I've never even raised a kid before... Of course I'm nervous!” the human said with an anxious look. Avocato wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him close.

”Baby... You have nothing to worry about... I've raised a kid before so, I'll know what I'm doing. So I'll be here for you Hun.” he paused, reaching down and rubbing the other’s stomach. ”...I’ll be here for you both...” Gary smiled, resting against the other’s chest. Listening to his strong heartbeat.

”You’ll be a great Daddy...”


End file.
